1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device including a display module and a stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device which displays an image is applied to a variety of information processing devices, such as a television set, a monitor, a notebook computer, a mobile phone, etc. In recent years, a curved display device having a curved shape has been developed in addition to a display device including a flat panel display module. The curved display device including a curved display module provides a user with an image having an improved three-dimensional effect, increased immersiveness, and a presence of the image through a curved display area.